1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a call distribution processing method for a called line number computation in a premium-rate service of Intelligent Network, and in particular to an improved call distribution processing method for a called line number computation in a premium-rate service which is capable of routing to various called numbers designated in accordance with a calling area, performing a call distribution in accordance with the capacity of a called party number, and routing to a called number since this method does not degrade call processing performance of the system since a system load is less, the occurrence frequency per each digit when digits from one to a hundred is performed N-times evenly occurs, and the values which was generated in the function of the random numbers does not occur in the identical pattern.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In some countries, there is a service of a number 700 which is a kind of a premium-rate service. In this service of a number 700, when a kind of information which a subscriber wants is identical nationwide by analyzing seven digits which is formed like 700-NXXX in a service mass station of a number 700, a rerouting process is performed to a service connection station of a number 700 which service is offered in a small city area near a big city, and four digits except a number 700 is retransmitted, so that an information is offered from an audiotex system connected to a service-700 routing station.
In addition, an information service rate such as a service subscriber classification and a premium-rate computation, etc is determined based on the value of "N" of 700-NXXX.
In the routing of a service 700, a hierarchical distribution is another method which is different from a percentage distribution law according to the present invention. Namely, it is possible to route by using an area unit. It is impossible to perform a call distribution in real time based on a service subscriber nationwide.
The one-number service function is directed to using an identical service subscription number which is used nationwide irrespective of a service providing area.
An origin dependent routing service function is directed to analyzing an area code of a calling area and connecting by using an information provider (IP) equipment in a previously customizing called area.
As a prior art, Japanese Patent Application Publication 3-235562 entitled "a calling area identification method" was published in Feb. 13, 1990.
In a service control method which changes an applicable service matching with the number with respect to a predetermined calling number based on the calling area, if the service objective area is geographically divided into a plurality of standard area numbers (SAN), and it is divided into a customized area number (CAN) of a service subscriber, the above-described method is directed to a calling area identification method of identifying the standard area for the subscriber customizing area.
Since the above-describer method includes the standard area number (SAN) and the customized area number (CAN) and is directed to routing to a specific area in accordance with the calling area, it is impossible to route to a plurality of areas in accordance with the calling area. In addition, when routing to a plurality of areas, it is impossible to perform a call distribution in accordance with the capacity of the called party area.
Furthermore, there are several methods such as a call distribution method in accordance with the call distribution ratio which the service subscriber designated based on the accumulated statistics of the called number dependent number interpretation number, a method of using a function of random numbers when computing the called number index in accordance with the call distribution ratio, a method of using a memory address of a compute r, a method of using an inherent number value of a message which is requested by the service exchange system, and a method of computing into one millionth in the computer system.
In the conventional call distribution method which is performed based on the call distribution ratio designated by the service subscriber in accordance with the accumulated statistic of the called number dependent number interpretation number, if the number of service subscribers is 30,000, since there should be always given called number dependent statistic values with respect to 30,000 service subscribers, the load of the service control/management system is very big, for this degrading the performance of the call processing of the system.
When computing the called number index in accordance with the call distribution ratio, the method of using the function of the random numbers has the following disadvantages. Namely, when digits from one to a hundred are performed N-times, the occurrence frequency per each digit is not even, and since the values which occurred in the function of the random numbers occur in the identical pattern, it is impossible to rout to the called number in accordance with the call distribution ratio designated by the service subscriber.
When computing the called number index in accordance with the call distribution ratio, the method of using the memory address of the computer, the method of using the inherent number of the message requested by the service exchange system, and the method of computing based on one millionth which is provided by the computer system have a disadvantage in that the occurrence frequency per each digit when digits from one to a hundred is performed N-times in order to compute the index for computing the call distribution ratio does not evenly occur, so the service subscriber can not route to the called number in accordance with the call distribution ratio.